She Will be Loved
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: ROMY. Au-ish. Remy goes to visit his old flame. Some things never change. Songfic - Maroon5


**A/N: **_Yeah, well, I figured it was time I updated.... then I got the inspiration for this. Ah well. I like it. Sorry: Ishy, Star-of-Chaos, SickmindedSucker, and all my other Loyal Reviewers.... Ikkle bit of Angst! I CANT HELP IT!_

"In every lifetime, there is one remarkable couple. One that stands out above all the rest as having done something remarkably stupid...."  
"PIETRO!" Rogue's voice came, a little annoyed. He sighed.  
"Sorry-Rogue. Doing something **_remarkable_** for Love. Bonnie and Clyde, Romeo and Juliet, Tony and Maria.... And of course, These two...."

-----

Rogue sighed, pulling her coat (Or rather, Remy's favourite trench coat) tighter around her as protection from the wind, as she checked her watch. Time to head to work, as much as she may hate it. A job was a job right? And it paid well.... The only part she didn't like were the leering glances from the men, the occasional sneaky grope, and the lewd comments made about her, mainly due to the very un-Rogue-like attire – Short white skirt, and black, low-cut, corset-style top. Of course, that was how her boss said she had to dress. She got more customers that way.

Pietro watched His Goth as she walked along the street, heading to work. Of course, naturally, He would only let her work for him. No-one else would treat her quite like he would.... and she seemed to enjoy standing on that particular corner. He did like dictating how she dressed, and her lack of make-up though. She looked good. She always had. Smiling sadly, he whispered to himself a song, the rest of the words long forgotten by him, although those he could remember, seemingly wrote for him.

**_"Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else"_**  
  
Ever since that damn Cajun had shown up at the mansion, Rogue had been one half of a couple.... The guys name never mattered.... She always made herself unavailable. It didn't matter though. Whenever they found out and left her, he was always there, always ready to help her mend the pieces of her newly broken heart.

Remy Etienne LeBeau stood quietly in the shadows of the bar – a nice one for once, and not one of the seedy cess-pools where he normally picked up girls, after all, he was waiting on one. A Very Special one. Pietro's place. Since the Acolytes had split, Remy had kept in touch with the Silver-haired demon.... Sorry.... Speed-Demon.... For one reason and one reason only, and she was the reason he was sat waiting. It didn't matter how far he went, he'd always come back. Just to try and catch a glimpse of her.  
Remy sat, his eyes on the corner opposite him, looking for the one he'd always want. His foot started tapping out a slight rhythm in time with the jukebox that was blaring out from the bar.  
**_"I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door."_**   
He glanced at Pietro, who had appeared next to him and sat, smiling wryly at him.  
"She's-working-tonight. Don't-worry." He smirked. "And-you-do, don't-you.... Always-end-up-at-my-door." He mused, heading off to serve some busty blonde at the bar. Remy nodded sadly, turning his attention back to the corner, hoping to see her.   
**_"I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more."_**  
Yeah. The time they spent together made Him greedy. He wanted her constantly. He needed her by his side. He'd even joined the X-Men for her, but it was all in vain. She was a VERY complicated woman. After he'd kidnapped her, and taken her to New Orleans, they'd gotten closer.... but as friends. Not the way he wanted. She always had a guy. ALWAYS. Who'da thought that would be a problem for him?

Rogue sighed, unfolding the newspaper she was carrying and holding it over her head to stop herself from getting so wet from the rain that seemed to get heavier they closer she got to work. She didn't notice the shadow that de-tached itself from the wall, following her as she crossed the street, waiting outside as she went in. She didn't hear the song it was softly singing.  
"**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain...."_**   
It was cut short as another shadow moved across and grabbed him by the shirt.  
"What did Ah do?" the male declared innocently.  
"Y' stay away from m' femme, y' hear?" Remy threatened the all-too-familiar Southerner.  
"She aint yours ya filtheh swamp-rat...."  
"Listen.... Mississippi mud.... get outta here a'fore Rogue gets back. Remy don' wann' see y' followin' 'er 'bout 'gain, y' hear m'?" The southerner glared at him.  
"If she b' yours Remy.... why d' Ah al'as **_Look for the girl with the broken smile?"  
_**"I dunno homme, but y' better not **_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile."_** He glared at the younger male.  
"Ya don't have no rights ta her Remy. Ah can look after her, **_And_****_ she will be loved."  
"She will be loved_** when she b' wit' Remy homme, now GO!" One of his charged cards accompanied the threat, and Cody turned and slink off the way he had come, swearing vengeance.

-----

Later that night, after Rogue had finished her shift, Remy followed her home, to make sure she got there alright. Watching her through a window, he sang softly to herself.  
**_"Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful...."  
_**He broke off when Rogue re-entered the room, humming something to herself. **_  
_****_  
"I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore."_**   
She finished. He held his breath, afraid she had heard him, but she continued sadly as she took a seat on the edge of her couch and brushed-out her hair. **_  
"It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along."  
_**  
Remy looked sadly at the woman he loved, wanting to take her in his arms, but she'd made it clear she didn't want him. Not this time. **_  
"My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want."_** He whispered, moving from the window as she moved rooms, into her bedroom. He kept singing as he moved to the window again, unafraid if she heard him, although he sang softer, barely audiable – thief training. **_  
"I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved."_** He smiled. Rogue would always be loved by him. Always and forever. It just hurt him that she didn't seem to know it. Inside, rogue glanced towards the window Remy had been stood at, just as he moved out of sight. As she walked over to the window and opened it, looking out, Remy held his breath. She didn't see him.   
  
Still at the window, she sang softly, sadly.**_  
"And She will be loved   
And She will be loved"_** Remy sighed softly, looking at her hanging out of the window, just looking into the night. Perhaps she was waiting for something.... someone? Maybe.... Him? Dare he hope?**_  
  
"I know where you hide  
Alone in your car...."_** he sang again, watching as she looked for him, before she replied.**_  
  
"Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all." _**It could have been an argument to anyone listening, but to them, it was so much more.

Rogue strained, listening for the voice she could have sworn she heard.... The on that sounded so much like Remy's.**_  
"_****_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls."_** At that, she was convinced she wasn't hearing things, and her head disappeared inside, the window slamming down. Remy sighed, not knowing what to think. Had she heard him? If she had.... Didn't she want to see him? No.... Of course she wouldn't. Not after what he did.

He jumped a foot when the front door was pulled open, and Rogue stood there, smiling, looking straight at him.**_  
"Tap on my window knock on my door"_**She stated wryly. "So yah just gonnah stalk meh Cajun, or yah gonna say Hi?"He smiled and shrugged.  
"Remy needed t' see y' Chere. Missed y'."  
"Missed yah too Cajun.... But yah don't see meh followin' yah...." She pointed out, hands on hips.  
"Sorry Chere...." He whispered, moving close to her, wanting to make up for all the time they spent apart.  
"Remy!" He jumped back.  
"Sorry Rogue.... Remy jus'.... **_I want to make you feel beautiful."_** He smiled a little and shrugged. "Ol' habits die hard Cherie." He walked over and kissed her forehead, walking off down the street, not giving her a chance to reply.

Out of sight, hidden in the shadows, Pietro appeared.  
"You-spoke-to-her."  
"Oui."  
"Don't-worry-about-her-so-much. I-look-after-her."  
"She.... Rogue deserves s' much more...." He hesitated, thinking of the right words. "She deserves LOVE." **_  
"She will be loved  
_****_She will be loved."_**   
Pietro informed him quietly as Remy walked away from him as well, sticking to the shadows and heading home. **_  
_**Stood on her doorstep, a tear fell down Rogue's face, as she whispered into the night.**_  
"Please don't try so hard to say good bye."_**


End file.
